


In The Haze Of Summer

by larrybubblebutt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybubblebutt/pseuds/larrybubblebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is summer and Harry is winter, somehow they fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Haze Of Summer

Louis, Louis was summer. He had sun kissed skin, made from the Gods themselves. Brown, almost golden feathery hair, and when his hands made contact with somebody they felt like the softest summer breeze. Louis was summer with teeth white as the sun and his smile made people in Puma daze off. The only thing that confused people was that Louis' eyes were icy blue. Not a clear sky in June but blue as the ice in the coldest month.

 

Louis had been twenty when he got chosen to be summer, it scared him at that time, not waking up in his shitty flat but instead finding himself in a hidden city called Puma. He was told that the stars and the moon picked him to be summer, a job no human could ever imagine even exist. Only he wasn't human, at least not anymore.

 

You see, when the last summer takes his last breath a new one need to take his place. The stars and the moon search for a person with a humble heart.

 

Louis woke up and was told he was responsible for making summer happen. All the people in Puma made something on earth happen. Louis made friends quickly. First Liam, he was autumn with his eyes as brown as the leafs fallen from a tree, as brown as the mud on a child's boot. He met Liam when the other seasons told him what he had to do. The last summer, Travis, died of old age and the moon apparently had his eyes on Louis. As summer Louis had to make the sun shine and make the water warm. He had to give people the spirit to go outside and bath in the sun, go swimming and be with their families.

 

When Liam went to earth Louis met Zayn and Niall. Niall was Valentine, at first Louis didn't understand. It was valentine once a year so what did Niall do the rest of the year but Niall told him he made humans fall in love. He brought people together in their darkest and brightest hours and he always wore a smile plastered on his face. Zayn was Christmas, not like Santa Clause, he hated being called that. There was no fat man in red planting presents under the Christmas tree but he did give the whole world spirit. Zayn's hair as black as a night in December and eyes like chocolate.

 

Louis loved travelling back to earth just before summer started, he loved seeing the flowers that were in full bloom and the fishes jumping in the streams. Seeing everything green was what he loved the most. He loved the feeling of grass between his fingers, loved it's smell when it was freshly cut. He loved seeing a flower open up before his eyes. He loved how summer just screamed life.

 

Louis was twenty two, almost twenty three when he first met Harry. Harry was winter, with skin as white as a layer of snow on the street, rosy cheeks, just like Louis used to get when he waited for the buss early in the morning before classes when he still was a human. It seemed like such a long time ago. Harry had plump pink lips and dark brown curly hair that made people at Puma faint. When Louis first met Harry he sat down, talking about how he missed Liam with Niall. As he stood up he had to tilt his head so he could look the new winter in his eye. That made the breath hitch in Louis' throat. Harry's eyes were green, like a forrest on a sunny day, like the grass that tickled Louis' naked feet.

 

In that moment he fell in love. Summer with icy eyes fell with winter with grass eyes. The were the opposite but their eyes represented the other one. In that moment Louis gave his soul to winter. He didn't even know his name yet but he knew they belonged together.

 

Harry stood speechless, taking in the petite boy. He didn't know what he was meant do in this paradise but he did know he was going to be with the boy with glowing skin. Niall who could smell love from miles away sucked up the luminous feeling.

 

That night, the moon and the stars in Puma sang for the people because their beloved summer had found his soulmate. Neither of the boys knew much about the other one except their name but then Louis took Harry to his place in Puma. A small river where he could make the flowers forever living and the water warm for eternity. They swam in the river, both consumed with the other one. Harry told Louis about his life on earth. He had one sister and a mother, his dad left but his mother remarried. He had lived in a dorm with three other humans in Manchester.

 

Louis told him about Puma, he told him what the moon once told Louis they talked half a year ago. Puma was paradise. The moon had told Louis secrets, and Louis didn't know if he could tell Harry those secrets. But he was blinded by love and spilled. Louis told the pale boy how earth was merely a dark shell in the beginning, people lived in darkness, the sun refused to give earth to much attention. Only enough so it would not die out. The moon and the stars decided to help the people so the made a quest to find people with pure hearts and make them help humans live in happiness. So they masked Puma,the city humans adored. They took it from humans so the pure hearted could have somewhere to live. The chosen ones made the sun help the earth. After a hundred years the burning sun shone brighter at earth. People at Puma died and new ones had to take their place, make sure so the sun wouldn't stop shining.

 

Louis also told Harry what he had to do as winter, Harry had freaked out when he was told he only had some weeks to prepare himself before Liam came back and it was his turn. But Louis promised he would be an excellent winter and softly kissed him in the water, making both boy glow. When he pulled back Harry smiled so wide his cheeks got deeply carved with dimples. A perfect place to rest his snowflakes, Louis thought to himself. He could hear the moon humming in agreement and he sent a small thank you to the white shining ball in the sky for giving him Harry.

 

Winter came and Harry left. Louis didn't let himself sulk, no he was positive. His skin buzzed in excitement, it was Harry's first winter and he couldn't wait to hear all of the stories. He imagine Harry making snow fall in humans hair and and giving them snow bit cheeks. He imagine Harry giving people snow days and giggling when schools closes so the kids get to play outside all the day, making snow angels.

 

Zayn left around December. And Louis spent his days with Liam, sometimes Niall but he had to go to earth sometimes, spreading the love and all that. Louis wished he could do that, leave Puma and go to the planet whenever he wanted.

 

He spent the last day of winter with Mother Nature, gushing over how he felt the planet come back to life. He could feel the plants grow and he kissed spring goodbye on the cheek as he left. Mother Nature was the kindest woman Louis had ever met, animals flocked around her. She always had a cookie to give and big smile.

 

When Harry came back he was tired, Louis made him go to sleep in Louis' bed and kissed him good night. He dozed of with the slender boy in his arms, finally.

 

When Harry woke up he hugged his summer tightly, whispering how he missed him but then told him about the snow. And Louis though that yeah, a snowflake or two had rested in Harry's dimple.

Spring went by quickly and lazy morning with sloppy kisses wasn't an option anymore. Louis had to leave Puma, leave Harry. Neither of the boys cried but they felt like half of their heart left when Louis went back to earth.

 

Summer was perfect, like it was every year. This year Louis favorite thing was the beach in Ko Samet, the people of Puma told him his skin was golden like the sand on a warm day, but the sand in Ko Samet was white, just like Harry's skin. He found himself walk along the beaches more times than he has fingers. Just feeling the hot sand slip between his toes and seeing the happy humans around him had his heart jump.

 

Once the leafs turned different shades he left, greeting Liam on his way home. As fast as he stepped a foot in Puma he was crushed by the lanky boy with curly hair. In that moment Louis let himself realise all his feeling, he had missed Harry like crazy but he had pushed that feeling away and now it all washed over him like the waves in Hawaii.

 

Harry whispered that he loved Louis over and over again and that they had to make the best out of autumn before he leaves again for winter.

 

They made the best out of it, spending as much time at Louis place, now their place as they could. Sweet nothings which meant everything for they boys were whispered in the other's ear and when when winter came Harry promised Louis that he wouldn't even get the chance to count to five before Harry was home again. Louis made him promise to let the snowflakes sleep in his dimples and Harry agreed. So he left and summer waited for his frozen prince to come home. Summer waited for winter.


End file.
